Pistachio
by Remi16
Summary: Oneshot of what happens after Neighbors. Sasuke comes up with the perfect idea to hide a secret from Sakura by painting a room the color of pistachio ice cream. AU SasuxSaku


**Author's Note:** Hi guys! Hope everything's going well with you. This here is a oneshot of what happens after my story Neighbors. You can read it if you want to though I'm sure that you probably won't need to read it to understand wants going on in this oneshot. I just had to type this oneshot down because the idea's been rolling around in my head for awhile. Read and enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Pistachio:

**Rest In Bed**

_"There lies a man of my heart  
A fine and complete work of art  
Here, I his woman, his home, and his heart  
And proud to be playing that part..."_

_~"Rest in Bed" by Laura Marling~_

* * *

Sauce simmered in a pot on the stove filling the kitchen with a thick tomato and herb aroma that made Sasuke's mouth water. He stirred the sauce in the pot as he checked the noodles in the pot next to it. When both dishes looked just about done, he left the lids onto of the pots so that they could boil for a few more minutes. He then turned his attention towards the loaf of garlic bread on the kitchen counter and began to cut it into even slices. Sakura was off at a doctor's appointment and would usually be the one to cook dinner however; Sasuke took up the task so that his wife wouldn't have to worry about it.

Said wife walked through the apartment door moments later with a small pile of snow on both shoulders of her coat. Shaking the coat from her body, Sakura went up to her husband to give him a kiss on the cheek. She took a whiff of the meal cooking before her and smiled. Sasuke was making her favorite pasta dish that he just learned how to make a month ago. In fact, it was Sakura herself that taught him. As the rosette sat down at the table, Sasuke made two plates of pasta with garlic bread on the side. He poured them both water to drink and sat down across from Sakura to eat.

It was ritual that once a meal was started, everyone would have to talk about what happened during his or her day even if it was boring. Sakura had made up that rule in fear of running out of things to say during dinner though Sasuke was pretty sure that they would never run out of things to talk about. So Sasuke talked about his day, how he had to grade a whole lot of tests and participated in a faculty meeting for an hour. Sakura just sat there with her chin resting in her hand wearing a wide smile. Sasuke loved it when she smiled. Dinner was almost over when it was Sakura's turn to talk. It was pretty much the usual; she went to Kaji Dance Company to practice for her next show and went to the doctor.

"So the doctor told me that I can't eat hotdogs anymore," she told Sasuke. "Which sucks because I like them. And he also mentioned that I can't have fish high in mercury like grouper which also sucks."

Sasuke gave her a curious glance and took a sip of water. "Why's that?"

Sakura smiled and twisted in her seat. She played with her long pink hair as she bit her lower lip. Her eyes were darting all over the place out of excitement.

"Sasuke, I'm pregnant."

At first, Sasuke had no idea what to say. He was thrilled and nervous at the same time. He was going to be a _father_. Scooting his chair out from under him, Sasuke went to Sakura's side and cupped her face with his hands. She giggled as he gave her a loving kiss on the lips. Then he kissed her forehead and got down on his knees. He touched her stomach and pressed his cheek against it. He knew that he couldn't hear the baby's heartbeat; it was too early for that. It was the fact that his child was growing inside the woman he loves that he felt the need to be close to it. Sakura ran her fingers through her husband's hair and was crying happy-tears.

"I can't believe that you're going to have a baby," he said.

"I know, its so exciting thinking about it!" Sakura exclaimed. "We're going to be parents."

* * *

Over the next couple of months, Sakura's stomach swelled to the size of a small melon. She was overjoyed to be having a child though having most of her clothes a few sizes too small wasn't the best. She didn't like missing work as well, but it was needed if she was going to have this baby. Sasuke basically treated her like royalty every single day. He wouldn't let her lift objects heavier than their cat Othello and made sure that she was feeling good in the morning. Sakura was directed into a strict diet that Sasuke's own mother had advised her to go through. The doctor told her to limit how much she exerts herself and to have lots of bed rest if she wanted things to go smoothly. Of course, to Sasuke this meant that she should just stay in bed. If Sakura didn't find his protectiveness sweet, she would have strangled him by now.

This particular morning, Sakura lay on the bed with Sasuke by her side. Her pajama shirt was riding up on her body, exposing her large stomach to the world. Sasuke's fingers softly ran across her belly as he curled up beside her. He held himself up with his elbow and stared at his wife's stomach.

"Do you remembered when we got engaged?" he asked her.

How could Sakura not? She was doing a show for Kaji and was chosen to be the head ballerina for the performance. Her role was to be a princess waiting for her prince to come defeat a dragon. It was the part of the show in which the prince was to come out to prove to the princess that he was safe and Sakura twirled around on the stage waiting for the selected male dancer to come out. Instead, Sasuke came out on stage in the dancer's uniform. He had convinced the company to allow him to borrow the costume just this once and proposed to Sakura right there on the stage in front of the audience. Five months later, they were happily married.

"Yes I remember," she said with a knowing grin.

"Do you remember how we thought it was the biggest step in our entire lives?" he went on. "I think we were wrong. This is the biggest step. We're going to have a child together. It's scary a little bit knowing that we'll be responsible for this baby's life, but still to have one to call our own is simply amazing."

Sakura sat up on the bed and leaned over to give Sasuke a peck on the top of his head. She massaged the back of his neck and shoulders with a tender touch.

"You will be a good father, I can see it," she told him.

Sasuke moved around on the bed until he was situated right in front of the rosette. He cradled her stomach with his hands and placed his lips on her soft skin. He then rested his chin on her belly and stared into her emerald irises. There was a look of lust and kindness in his eyes that warmed Sakura all over.

"And you will be a good mother," he replied, kissing her stomach again. "I'm coming with you to the gynecologist today by the way."

"Oh really?" Sakura said. "You know what a gynecologist is right?"

He nodded and said, "You told me the other day that they were going to do an ultrasound and there was a possibility of finding out if you're going to have a boy or girl. I want to be there with you when you find out."

Sakura sighed and made a face. She didn't really want to know the gender of her child and felt like it would be more surprising and special if she found out during birth. The fact that Sasuke didn't want it to be that way went against her feelings towards the ultrasound test and put her at a dilemma. When Sasuke saw the look she was giving him, he sat back on his hands and tilted his head with a furrowed brow.

"I'm guessing that you don't want to know the gender quite yet, do you?" he deduced.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, but I don't," she responded. Then an idea came into her head, one that would make both of them happy. It sounded like the perfect compromise.

"Well, why don't we have the gynecologist go ahead and tell you the gender? You can keep it hidden from me for as long as you want to," Sakura put out. "In fact, why don't you design the baby's room and then when I'm close to the due date, you can reveal the room to me?"

Sasuke thought about this though Sakura already knew that he was seriously considering the idea. He wanted nothing more than to please Sakura completely. He smirked and told her that it was a deal.

* * *

After Sakura's visit to the doctor for an ultrasound, Sasuke got right to work with the baby's room. Despite the fact that he was naturally stoic in person, he was done right giddy on the inside with the knowledge he now possessed. It was out of character to feel this way, but he couldn't help it. He knew if he was going to have a boy or a girl with Sakura. The second he got a chance to, the Uchiha went to the hardware store for some paint and then to a store specializing in baby furniture and toys. The women in the later store found his antics to be downright adorable and told him so. However, he paid them no mind considering that he was a man on a mission.

In the apartment he shared with Sakura, Sasuke locked the "baby's" room so that Sakura couldn't come in. He worked on the room a little bit at a time, making sure that it was done just right. Though Sakura had said before that she was not interested in her baby's gender quite yet, she was becoming more curious towards what her husband was doing. She would knock on the nursery door asking Sasuke to do something for her despite there was nothing really to be done. She tried just about everything to get a peek at the room and even pretended to be in labor.

Sasuke started to roll paint on the walls when there was a knock at the door. Of course who could it be but Sakura? He wiped his sweaty forehead with his forearm and cracked the door open slightly. Sakura jutted out her lip like a sad puppy and begged with her eyes to come inside.

"Can I _please_ come in?" she asked. "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

Sasuke chuckled, "No, not yet."

He closed the door on her right then and locked it quickly before she tried to turn the knob. She tried anyways and knocked on the door loudly shouting that he was a jerk and should be letting her in to see the baby's bedroom. He shot back that she had wanted it to be a surprise in the first place so therefore he was going to keep it that way. His wife groaned behind the locked door and stomped away in an irritated mood. Sasuke went straight back to painting and eventually got the entire room done. He set up the crib and changing table in a way that he thought Sakura would find suitable. Then he brought in a rocking chair his brother had given him. It had been passed down through the Uchiha generation and Itachi gave it to him since he had no need for it. Sasuke could imagine Sakura sitting in the chair holding their child in a soft fuzzy blanket, rocking in the sunlight coming through white curtained windows.

When the room was finished, Sakura's due date was a few weeks away. Sasuke held his hands in front of Sakura's eyes, hiding them from the final product of the room. He slowly led her inside and once they were in the center, he let her see what he had been working on for two months. The room itself was in a green shade that looked like pistachio ice cream with white borders along the top and bottom of the walls. The crib and the rest of the furniture were white though the padding inside the crib was in a yellowish plaid fabric. At the center of the room, he had placed a rug with zoo animals on it. Toys cluttered the crib and floor since there was no other place to put them.

Sakura circled the room in awe, picking up the toys and sitting in the rocking chair. She made herself comfortable in the chair, finding that it was a perfect fit for her. Pushing the chair with her feet against the floor, Sakura rocked herself back and forth. She looked at Sasuke and was at a lost for words.

"It's perfect," she eventually let out. "Absolutely perfect."

She then sat up from the chair and opened a dresser that Sasuke had put in the room. Looking inside, she frowned and shut it.

"There aren't any clothes in here for the baby," she said. "I thought there would at least be clothes in here."

Sasuke shrugged his shoulders. "I figured you would be getting some during the baby shower."

"I guess that makes since," Sakura replied. "Though, isn't this supposed to reveal the gender of the baby? The room isn't in a girl or boy color."

"I did that purposely," Sasuke explained. "You really didn't want to know the baby's gender so I did the room in a gender neutral color. This way you get what you wanted all along."

This made Sakura smile and she embraced her husband in a bear hug. "That's so sweet."

"If you can wait, then I can too," he stated kindly.

It was then that Sakura started to cry. To her, he was the world's best husband and the most charming man she had ever met. Everything he had done for her was out of pure love and Sakura felt like she had won the lottery. She was glad to be having Sasuke's child and didn't think it mattered if she had a boy or a girl. She would be happy either way knowing that Sasuke was going to be there with her raising them.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yeah I left it at a cliffhanger. You won't know if the baby's a girl or boy, but feel free to guess. You have a 50% chance of being right. If you haven't read Neighbors, I usually put a song at the beginning of the chapter (this case oneshot) that fits the chapter. I love Laura Marling and she's amazing (she's 20ish ,but sings like she's older). I'll put the song on the Neighbors' playlist that on my profile like I do for my story chapters. I hope you enjoyed the oneshot and please review. :)


End file.
